


your memory feels like home to me

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, and everything is perfect, and thomas is just as taken with him as flint was, we're all just going to assume silver comes to find flint one day and stays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: Thomas and Silver bond over their memories of Flint while their lover sleeps. Or at least pretends to sleep...





	your memory feels like home to me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Hello pls wrote me some sort of happy poly black sails relationship <333 (via truecornsquares).

“What was he like? All those years ago?”

“James?”

“Yes.”

He’s pretending to sleep. Had been drowsing, in and out of consciousness until a few moments ago, when Silver had started to talk. Because of course he had started to talk. The number of times John Silver had seemed content to remain silent since James had known him could be counted on one hand.

He feels Thomas’s chest rise and fall with a sigh beneath his arm. And he keeps his eyes firmly shut and his breathing even.

“He was... exquisite, honestly.” James can almost see the look on Thomas’s face, his eyes staring into the distance, that small quirk of his lips he doesn’t realize he makes when he’s reminiscing. He fights the blush rising to his cheeks and has to weigh what would be more embarrassing - letting them know he’s awake, to stop Thomas from saying anything else, or to continue feigning sleep.

Silver shifts on the bed behind him. 

“How so?”

Oh, and he can picture his face as well. Leaning his chin on a hand, eyes glinting in the firelight, genuinely curious, as he is about everything, especially as it pertains to James Flint.

How did he come to know and love two totally different men so completely?

“Well. He had very clear and defined ideas about how the world worked.”

“Doesn’t sound very different from now.”

“Hmmm. Yes. The ideas were different, I suppose. He didn’t believe I could change the world, though he seemed determined to help me try. And look where that got him.”

A hand strokes gently through the hair that James has allowed to grow out again in the years since he returned to Thomas. He wants to take that hand and kiss it, to silence its owner with his tongue and lips, to show him how happy he is to be here, now.

“What else?” Silver’s voice is soft.

“He was the most handsome man I had ever met, to be perfectly honest. Miranda agreed. We had long discussions about his jaw and his hands, and that excellent uniform he used to wear, before we brought him into our respective beds.”

“His jaw?”

“He didn’t have the beard then.”

“Huh.”

“Yes, it does hide the jaw. A very strong jaw. But I think I like the beard too much to ever ask him to shave again. I remember, when he returned from a long trip to New Provedence and he’d grown it out... Well. It was very difficult not to pull him into my bed then and there and refuse to let him leave until morning.”

James cannot understand how they haven’t noticed he’s wide awake at this point. His cheeks must be flaming.

“So James McGraw was a strapping, idealistic man, with a chiseled jaw, and uniform, who wanted to believe you could change the world.” Rough, sea-calloused fingers trail along his lower back.

“Yes, that just about sums it up. Clearly, I never stood a chance.”

“No, neither did I.”

They fall blessedly silent, and James thinks he might finally be able to get some real sleep. He’s tired - it had been a long and eventful evening, and he was deliciously sore in places no virtuous, god-fearing man could imagine. Luckily he was neither of those things.

“What drew _you_ to him?” Thomas’s voice is careful, gentle. In the few months he’s known John, he’s already learned to be very careful when trying to glean information about him. Learned how guarded he is about himself, even while being so very open with his trust and his love. 

Silver doesn’t seem to mind the question, though, answering easily. “Oh, the same things that drew you to him, only slightly to the left of the original James McGraw… Less strapping, more “larger than life” I’d say. He was conceptually too enormous to be allowed. The ideals were still there, but they consumed him and everyone who stood too close to him.”

“And you stood too close, I imagine?”

“So close I can still feel the flames,” Silver says quietly.

James feels the regret of years settle like a stone in his heart. Regret at what he had done to both of these men. Regret that he couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d tried.

Silver’s voice is wry, and James can here the grin in it when he speaks again. “Of course, we’ve discussed the beard – we seem to be in agreement there.”

“Hmmm.”

Thomas has shifted, and seems to be trailing patterns on John’s arm across his torso.

“You know, when I first met him, his mustache curled up at the ends?”

“No!”

“Yes! It was very dashing, I rather miss it at times. And of course, who could resist a man in pirate garb? The flowing white shirt? The rings? The long and dramatic black Spanish leather coat? Somehow his clothes always looked immaculate. How did he do that, on a ship?”

Thomas laughs and the sound fills James’s chest with a bubble of light. He could never, in a thousand years, have imagined a moment like this. Imagined that both of his lovers, past and present, would find some shared joy together.

“He was always very particular. I think it was drilled into him by the navy.”

“Well, it was fucking ridiculous, and entirely excessive, I can tell you.”

He’s feeling too much love to stay silent anymore so when Thomas’s fingers trail from Silver’s arm to his side, he shifts slightly, making a small noise and blinking his eyes open.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did we wake you?” Thomas is biting his lip, looking abashed.

“It’s fine. I heard laughing.”

John drops a kiss to the back of his neck. “We were just talking.”

“About anything in particular?”

They barely glance at each other, but James catches the shared look of fondness, the mirrored smiles.

“No. Just… things that make us happy.”

He turns his head, looking back and forth between the two of them, and he’s exhausted, but he needs to feel them both again, needs to know they’re real, and well and truly here.

“I could think of a few things that would make me happy right now…”

This time, the mischievous grins that Thomas and Silver exchange are unmistakable. 

An hour later they are finally, all three of them, deeply asleep.


End file.
